GATE: The PLA invasion Alnus Kingdom , against Japan
by tranhaitrung2002
Summary: China has invade Alnus kingdom , Will Itami and friends to save Alnus kingdom . Findout next
1. Chapter 1

**After Prince Zolzal leave Italica . Princese Pina's appointment as crown princess and the establishment of a new official goverment of the Empire . Itami return to Tokyo . He bring a comic book to The Doujinshi sales event . But** **Unfortunately , Le Lei , Rory and Tuka were in Tokyo to bring Itami to Military police car back to his duty .**

 **3 year later In Alnus refugee camp and Military Base.**

 **Yoji Itami (36 year old )to rank Lieutanant colonel and the armies and peoples and his friends of course to proud him . But the peace has not to longer for this Kingdom .**

 **Beijing , China**

 **Another gate has appear** **Forbidden City also call The Palace Museum .** **General Secretary of the Central Committee and President Xi Jinping has a new speech is a Gate "** **This is the Gate can attack the new world and Japan will surrender from People's Liberation Army of China. If they not , Tokyo will be destroyed completely by the gate pedal "**

 **But now the PLA was bring 1 millions troops, tanks , planes and even nuclear weapons and the** **Involvement** **support** **by :** **Cambodia , Pakistan and North Korea armies into a Gate . They shot everywhere . Killing all people in village and Destroy Japan Self Defense Force outposts . Giselle join PLA to against JSDF and her sister (Rory) .**

 **Now , Itami and other friends will against PLA . JSDF and Empire become a new Ally to against China ! USA , India , Philippines , South Korea and even Vietnam to support Japan against China**

Belligerents

 **Japan side :**

 **Empire**

 **United States of America**

 **India**

 **Vietnam**

 **The Philippines**

 **Republic of Korea (South Korea)**

 **China side :**

 **Cambodia**

 **Pakistan**

 **People's Democratic Repubilc of Korea (North Korea)**

leaders

 **Japan side :**

 **Prime Minister of Japan : Shinzo Abe**

 **Emperor : Molt Sol Augustus**

 **President of USA :Barack Obama**

 **President of the Philippines : Benquino Aquino the Third**

 **President of Vietnam : Tran Dai Quang**

 **President of South Korea : Park Geun-hye**

 **China side :**

 **President of China : Xi Jinping**

 **Prime Minister of Cambodia : Hun Sen**

 **President of Pakistan : Mamnoon Hussain**

 **President of North Korea : Kim Jong-Un**

 **THRID SINO -JAPANESE WAR HAS BROKE UP**

 **(Coming soon in 2017)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Characters : P** **rotagonist**

 **Itami Youji**

 **Tuka Luna Marceau**

 **Lelei La Lelena**

 **Rory Mercury**

 **Yao Haa Dushi**

 **Japanese army characters :**

 **Third Recon Unit :**

 **Souichirou Kuwahara**

 **Shino Kuribayashi**

 **Takeo Kurata**

 **Akira Tomita**

 **Mari Kurokawa**

 **Furuta Hitoshi**

 **JSDF :**

 **Kouichirou Hazama**

 **Akira Yanagida**

 **Vietnamese army Characters :**

 **Vietnam People's Army :**

 **Trần Hải Trung**

 **Lê quang dũng**

 **Nguyên bá thanh**

 **Trần dũng**

 **Philippines Army characters :**

 **Laren Cathy Luzano**

 **Jason Gulero**

 **John Salanoca**

 **Edward Culoniso**

 **South Korea army characters :**

 **Jay U - Kwun**

 **Park - Jing Yu**

 **Le Jung - Na**

 **Kai - Jun O**

 **USA army characters :**

 **Elliot Waterson**

 **Jake Robinson**

 **Kenny Lucas**

 **Jack Graham**

 **India army characters :**

 **Mamodina Singh**

 **Larusatra Singh**

 **Kuranu Singh**

 **Qualalu Singh**

 **Empire characters :**

 **Molt Sol Augustus**

 **Order of the Rose Knights :**

 **Piña Co Lada**

 **Grey Co Aldo**

 **Hamilton Uno Law**

 **Bozes Co Palesti**

 **Panache Fure Kalgi**

 **Shandy Graff Marea**

 **Beefeater E Caty**

 **A** **ntagonist :**

 **Donald Trump (Real)**

 **Sam Rainsy ( Real)**

 **Gissle**

 **Edward Snowden ( Real )**

 **People's Liberation Army :**

 **Chang Wanquan (Real)**

 **Chinese Special Force Unite " War Wolf":**

 **Leng Feng**

 **Shi Qingsong**

 **Long Xiaoyun**

 **Li Xiao**

 **Chu zhang**


End file.
